Getting the Picture
by mika zero-zero twenty-one
Summary: When 002, 004 and 009 are sent in to rescue one new cyborg girl, 0014, she turns out to be a minor problem. One thing is she won’t open her eyes because she doesn’t want to scare them, and another is that she takes comments about her sight very harshly…


Whee! Welcome to Mika's latest dose of insanity! Actually, this story is of a completely different breed than her other ones. Unlike the majority of her other stories ((The Cyborg Children, Playing With a Full Deck, etc.)), this story hardly has any action scenes. Only this chapter will, we think…actually, yes. This story will also be pretty short ((under 10 chapters, maybe under 5)). If you don't like a little fluff in your fics, then you should hit the road.

I own 0014. Yay. I don't own 001-009 or Dr. Gilmore, though! Thank goodness, some of those noses would fill up all my air…

&-&-&-

Getting the Picture

Chapter One: Meeting 0014

&-&-&-&-

It was still dark.

"Please, be quiet. We're going to get you out of here safely, but you need to stay quiet!" A male voice whispered in a girl's ear. She nodded her head. Lamely, she felt for him, for her eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She said. Her voice was lower than most female's, but it wasn't extremely deep. It was rather melodic. She heard the man shake his head.

"Don't worry. I can carry you." He answered, lifting her. "Are you able to open your eyes? It would be better, since that way there won't be any surprises on our way out of this dump,"

She shook her head. Her light brown hair rustled and jostled a headband. "I can't." She didn't want to scare him, right after he had rescued her!

"That's all right. Just be ready for anything," The man replied. She smiled.

"Thank you," She replied, relief flooding into her voice. They began to move.

A few minutes or so later, they began to slow down. The girl heard someone else coming toward them.

"Hey, 004! Did you find her?" Another man asked. The girl heard him laugh quietly after a second. "I guess you did. This is 0014, I suppose. Well, 0014, I'm 009. The man that found you if 004,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," The girl, or 0014, said. She could feel that these were nice people.

"Can you open your eyes now? It's only going to get worse, and it would be better…" 004 began. 0014 violently shook her head.

"No. I can, but I don't want to scare you." 0014 stated. "Are there more of you?"

She heard 004 and 009 shrug. "There are more. You'll see them soon," 004 said. 0014 wrinkled her nose. "Let's get you out of here before they come after us."

"Whatever you say." 0014 replied coldly. 004 began to run with her again, and 009 was running next to them. All around, 0014 could hear guns and loud swearing. They were moving faster and faster every second.

"We're almost out. Just hang on," 004 said. 0014 gathered herself together and kept her eyes shut.

There was an ear-piercing scream, then pure silence. 0014 heard rockets nearby.

"So this is the one we came for," Another man said. "You can open your eyes. I'm not that bad to look at."

0014 felt her way out of 004's arms without opening her eyes. "What's your name?" Her voice was thinly veiled in hurt and disgust.

"I'm 002," The new man said. She heard the American accent in his voice.

"0014, you can open your eyes now," 009 said, beginning to worry about what had happened to this girl. "They're probably very beautiful."

0014 frowned. "There are still more of you. I'll wait until I've met them all until I open my eyes. That would be best."

"Here, hold onto 002 while we head back to the Dolphin," 009 said. 0014 felt her way to 002 and when she found him, latched onto his arm.

They walked for ten minutes along a sunny island coast. 0014 smiled in the warm sunshine and listened to the waves break on the sand.

"We're back," 009 said.

"You can introduce me," 0014 said quietly.

So it was made so. 0014 met (with her eyes still shut, of course,) 003, 005, 006, 007, 008, 001 and Dr. Gilmore. 0014 knew that if she could see their faces, they would be smiling kindly.

"…**Now** will you open your eyes?" 002 asked. 0014 sighed as she sat in an armchair.

"Please promise me that you won't scream," 0014 pleaded. She heard vigorous nodding. "This has been the way it's been my entire life…"

She lifted her eyelids. "I can hear you, smell you, and sense your emotions. But the one thing I can't do…"

003 bit back tears as she looked into the milky bluish eyes. Black Ghost had made a mistake when they had kidnapped this girl.

"I'm so sorry, 003," 0014 apologized. 003 shook her head. "If I could see you, I'd come over there and hug you."

002, 004 and 004 realized why 0014 had taken their comments so harshly.

"I can sense your empathy," 0014 said. "But I'll never see your faces."

That was Black Ghost's big mistake.

0014 was blind.

&-&-&-&-

Very short chapter, ne? Well, yes. This chapter is only meant as an introduction to 0014.

Told you it was different than my other stories, didn't I? Was I right or what? Leave a review or flame telling me what you thought ((or hated)) about this chapter. Catch ya next time!


End file.
